Chibi Kid Goes to Ouran Academy
by 8 rainbow stegosaurus 8
Summary: This is a crack fanfic that I came up with randomly. WARNING-CRACK AND MILD OOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Now I know that I should PROBABLY be working on Jinxed right now…but that's romance! This is CRACK. So there! Anyway, I made a comic one day and my friends all laughed hysterically at it, I didn't want to be all…detailed…so I drew all the characters in chibi form! There are a few, 'inside jokes' in it, I'll explain them at the end of this… SO, HITACHIINS!**

**Kid: What about me?**

**Me: What **_**about **_**you Kid?**

**Kid: … *chibi cries***

**Me: I'M SOWWY!**

**Hikaru & Kaoru- Rainbow Stegosaurus doesn't**__**own the animes used here. If she did, everyone would be able to fly.**

**S.E. & OHSHC characters- REALLY?**

**Me: ha ha, no.**

**- CHIBI KID: GOES TO OURAN ACADEMY**

"Damn…" thought Kid as he walked down the halls of Ouran High. He only chose this school because of the symmetry he saw in the catalogue, but that picture was in black and white. "Pink, it HAD to be pink!" Parts of Kid's mind continued yelling at himashe used the rest of it to reminisce on what he'd done to get into all this. Oh, that's right, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just, sort of, there…

Kid sighed and stopped walking, he looked around and saw no other students. "Argh!" Kid yelled, waving his chibi nubs in the air. "Where the hell is my classroom anyway?"

"You don't have one!" a voice chimed from behind him. Kid turned around as fast as he could, "What the hell?" he yelled questioningly. He backed away from the person who had said those words.

She obviously wasn't a student. For one, she wasn't in uniform, she was wearing a bunny suit. She had blue eyes and brunette hair, and was smiling… a lot.

After a minute of silence, Kid spoke again, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The girl continued smiling. "I'm Rae." she replied, "You don't have a classroom here." Kid stared at her, "Why not?" he asked. He had already backed away five feet and was ready to run for his life.

The girl smiled and tilted her head cutely. "The Author thought it'd make the story go faster." She explained. "The…Author?" Kid questioned.

"THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN! NINJA GUMMI BEAR SQUAD #8! ASSEMBLE!"

"Huh?" Kid exclaimed. Gummi bears in ninja suits were coming through the ceiling. They sure were cute though….

"Mmph?" was all Kid heard as two red nubs grabbed the girl and dragged her back to…wherever they were going.

Kid, completely disregarding what had just happened, regained himself, "Okay! I have no classroom!" He smiled and continued walking down the hallway.

Eventually Kid got bored of walking, "I'm bored…" he mumbled. "I guess I'll just go into a random room..." Kid walked a little further and saw a pink door with a sign that read, '_Music Room 3_' on it. Kid stared at the sign for a moment then reached for the doorknob.

When he opened the door, Kid was attacked by rose petals, triggering a, 'holy shit!' moment.

"OH NO! ROSE PETALS! LIGHT! HOMOSEXUALITY! MAN WHORES! THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE TH—ckheh!" Kid's panic attack was interrupted by a rose petal getting into his mouth and choking him. "CKHEH! KEH! KEH!" Kid was doubled over on the floor choking on a rose petal. The entire host club was staring silently.

"Should we help him?" asked Kaoru. "I. don't. know." answered Tamaki. "I don't think he can breathe..." said Haruhi. "Well…he should be alright…" replied Tamaki, and he was right, seconds later Kid grimaced as he swallowed the rose petal. "Wait a minute…" said the twins in unison.

"MAN WHORES?" yelled Tamaki and the twins simultaneously. "Romantic…comedy…" whispered Kid. "Please don't rape me…" he whimpered. Kid looked up them for a second to make sure he hadn't given them any ideas, only to notice two perfectly symmetrical twins. He defied the laws of physics and jumped ten feet in the air ready to glomp the Hitachiin brothers. "BEAUTY!" Kid yelled.

The twins just stared as Kid plummeted toward them. "Well he seems openly gay…" commented Hikaru. "Yeah," replied Kaoru, "should we run?" "Nah," answered Hikaru, "according to my sense of direction, he's going to land right there." Hikaru pointed his chibi nub at a spot to their right. "But Hikaru!" Kaoru panicked, "that's _your _sense of direction!" but he was too late, they were glomped be the symmetry-loving shinigami only spit seconds later. "AHHH! HELP US!" Tamaki just stood there smiling, "Revenge is sweet." He said happily.

**Okay! Yes, I know…OOC…but hey I tried! This was a comic I made that I showed to my friend, she laughed at it and so I ended up posting it here. And I know I said I was going to explain the inside jokes, but I finished typing this and realized…they all came from random conversations about random stuff, so I really can't explain…anyway, I want you to tell me, should I—**

**Do other crack fanfics involving chibi Kid in different animes**

**Do other crack fanfics involving chibi Kid in this anime**

**Don't do anymore chibi Kid fanfics **

**And if you pick a or b, I'd like it if you could PM me ideas… or something… meh.**

**FAVE! REVIEW! SHARE! :D **


	2. NOTICE

**Hey! I noticed that people liked this story! So I wrote another. Sadly, it's crossed over with a different ** **anime****,** **so I made a personal decision to upload it as a second chapter. The next chibi kid is crossed with Hetalia: Axis Powers. For your convenience, here's a link:**

s/8510024/1/Chibi-Kid-Outside-the-World-Meeting

**Enjoy!**


End file.
